Tangled in Love and War
by 2.0. Katt
Summary: When they touched she'd pull away and their entire surrounding imploded. It was just them as they screamed. Screamed until they couldn't breathe and their chests were heaving and burning and the only way to turn their misplaced words was through touch. Anger breathes life through the boiling veins and painful, unforgettable words of it's prey. It was unforgiving. M for Lemons.


**Love and War**

"Another beer? Of course." The demon matchmaker beamed, more devious than usual. She placed the mug in front of him, foam fuzzing perfectly at the rim as conversation began to bead along the glass. He wanted more than anything than to take it back up to the second floor and forget about any thoughts of Blondie but Mira's dainty hand never left the mug's handle.

A long sigh of disappointment left his lips. She wasn't just going to let him take his beer and relax. He took a reluctant seat, propping his elbow on the wood and placing his chin against my palm. "Yes, Demon?" He asked, knowing damn well she wanted something.

"What's your relationship with Lucy?" She attempted to play coy but her eyes glinted with a sort of evil that suited her a little too perfectly. He didn't bother to look in her direction, only down the bar to see his blonde sitting a few seats down. A shock sailed it's way through the metal detailing along the countertop and there it was. A side glance with a fire in it.

He had her smoldering eyes on him.

"It's a secret." He smiled at Mira, swiping his beer from her hand.

"LAXUS!" Blondie yelled as he turned.

"Yes, Blondie?" He couldn't help but be more than a little bemused about the entire situation. He didn't know she wanted me so badly she would come to him in the middle of the guild.

"Do you not think I'm strong enough?" She placed a finger to his chest. _Huh?_ "You really think I'm so weak that you had to help me fight?" She said, not even trying to be discreet about the conversation. He was just lost in the midst of her rampage.

"What's got you bitching, today? You started a fight and I accidentally intercepted, so I tried to fix it. " She removed that damned whip from her hip. She snapped it downward around his ankle.

That was the first time in his life he learned he could regret words so quickly.

* * *

It had been a long time since he was thrown like that and had not a clue why she would have a reason to throw him. His head was aching as he watched her saunter from the end of the hallway he now sat in.

"Blondie, I didn't do anything." Laxus sat up on the floor, rubbing the back of his head tenderly.

_What the hell had he done!?_ He had messed up! He messed up and tried to fix it. She's the one who started it. When she had that passion in her eyes… that natural smile he couldn't quite describe… he wanted her. Not just sexually. He wanted her, needed her to be his. He would stay by her side as long as she would allow him but that's what made him so angry! What she did to him! Lately, it seemed like her only purpose in their relationship was to taunt him. Continually remind him of what he couldn't have her because she didn't love him and for once in his life, it made him feel inferior.

And when they touched… When they touched she'd pull away and their entire surrounding imploded. It was just them as they screamed. Screamed until they couldn't breathe and their chests were heaving and burning and the only way to turn their misplaced words was through touch. They clashed, mind, body, and soul fighting, pounding, struggling, to force the other to understand.

He couldn't even begin to wrap his head around how she did it; why it put that uncomfortable, hot feeling in the dead center of his chest and made his breathing shallow…

"Go in the damn room. We're about to sort this out, now!" Lucy growled. _Did he really think she'd just let him get off like that!?_

That wasn't even the first time he'd done something like that! She loved him because he treated her as an equal and not a Goddamned piece of china! Yet every time she was even fought with a guildmate he seemed to be there, waiting to help her through. Why was it such a hard thing to comprehend? She didn't need that! She didn't need him to protect her, didn't need him to be her shield! At the very least he could treat her as a guildmate, his nakama, if he refused to see her as more than a fuck buddy.

Their relationship had been going on for a while, away from the prying eyes of their guildmates. He kept her in the shadows and at first it was okay. She complied because their relationship was sexual but as she began to develop feelings for him it became sensual, then tender. Yet it seemed like there was no way to claw her way from the shadows.

How had she been so stupid to think she was going to pull away from their relationship with no strings entangled with his being. People were just tight strings, entangled in themselves but when you got to know the other person… these, these strands only mixed into the others and when it was time to go, time to pull yourself out of their being it was impossible to go without leaving part of yourself behind.

Careful to close and lock the door behind them, she leaned back against it. He stood almost casually against a desk in the back of the room. But moment by moment, it seemed like his muscles began to tense out of annoyance. Her eyes trailed over his violet shirt with an urge to peel it away from his tan, hot skin. Even still there was this undeniable rage she felt; Like he had betrayed her perfect idea of him, he had lied to her face without a single hint of guilt. The idea of him babying her made her sick to her stomach and that fact that he had no idea was starting. That's how it always started. Small acts of "kindness" ended with their relationship but she didn't want Laxus to just be another guy… She wanted… She wanted…

She just wanted his shirt, his jeans to burn away so she could express her anger, her _disappointment?_

He's always done that to her; confused her idea of what she really wanted. It didn't make sense to want someone to hold her and care for her just the same as they treated her as their equal but cherished her like a queen.

What was he doing to her?

Her hand moved away from the door knob, putting her full weight against the wood. Somehow she'd found a way to keep her hands at her sides, away from what she so desperately wanted to touch as the time went on. She didn't want to give in and love him when she was feeling this untamed, undefinable heat in her chest.

There was this a fragile glass she had control with him. When his gray eyes locked with hers, when she could see his struggle with the same heat and anger and passion the fine hairline cracks began to form.

In long strides, he made his way toward her. Something in his eyes had shifted, it wasn't solely a sexual drive anymore. He sputtered curses that would make sailors cringe, his words bright with exactly what he was feeling.

Lucy found herself wanting to sink further into the into the door and disappear from his sight because there was no question as to whether her control would shatter or not. She wanted him and needed him. She just needed to be by his side, in his embrace. It just felt natural the way their bodies molded and conformed to one another and that's where she wanted to be.

But not now. Not when he was beginning to push her beyond crazy, making her want to scream and kick him just to let out the frustration and anger she felt when she was with him. If she were to give in, just this once it would only be a storm, a force of nature. It only meant he would get away with it again and whatever their relationship was, if it was even that was only going to continue in their round about cycle.

"You get pissed when I make mistakes, you get pissed when I try to fix them. What do you want from me!? Tell me, Lucy!" His hands held her shoulders, pressing her body between his and the door. He messed up, he admitted it but why did this happen whenever they were together? Their world seemed to collapse under the pressure of their arguments before it went up in flames. Leaving them both breathless, only wanting each other more. How did they get to this point?

The truth of the matter was, she didn't know. That's why being with him made her so anxious and the only place to put that energy was on him because he could handle it. Laxus was of the only men that she knew would have her back, could take whatever she threw at him.

That's not to say she tried to make him lose his temper but it's just what happened. Things got stressed when you were stuck and didn't know where to go…

"I- Ah!" A moan tumbled over her soft lips. His hips were pulled so tight against hers. He did it with a force that was almost painful as her hip bone smashed into his but it felt _so __**good**_ and he was so hard. Laxus took in the sight of her reaction with almost disinterest, watching her skin burn beneath his touch. "You bastard-" She tried to hiss but her words were immediately swallowed and muffled them until they were nothing more than a vibrating mess.

"Am I not good enough for you?" He whispered into the semi-forced kiss.

She watched him through half hooded eyes not believing anything she was seeing. The way his eyes seemed to almost darken, like a storm was beginning to draw across the surface. _Why would he even say that?_

The anger and hurt that was beating in on her chest was being overcome by a furious arousal far quicker than she could wrap her head around it. But she was going to fight till the very end because this time she _wanted _to see how far she could push him, how crazy she could drive him until he understood _exactly _what she wanted and the lengths of insanity it drove her to.

That is if he didn't do it first.

His hands moved roughly squeezed her ass, heaving her against the bulge in his jeans and bucking his hips against her.

Her teeth clawed into her bruised lips, coloring them with a pretty reddish pink but he couldn't see the reluctant lust and passion that played through her eyes so vibrantly. Because he's too busy marking red kisses down the soft, revealed skin of her neck and over her dainty collarbone he didn't see the next ideas fluttering through her eyes. His fingers shifted over the small frames and down to her hips, struggling to peel her tight blue top away from her skin.

She wasn't going down without a fight. He wasn't going to make her the bad guy in this story!

"Are you?" Lucy's leg hook about his waist, pulling him closer than before. Feeling every curve and groove and bulge of his body, her body reacted more than she anticipated but she got the reaction she wanted from him. His body shuddered into her body and God, it felt good but she wasn't going to be happy until his entire being was quaking beneath every touch.

With his entire weight depending upon hers, it didn't take much to shift the balance.

In the next moment, her foot slipped back down his leg and her ankle found it's way around his. His ankle was jerked to the side and almost seamlessly, their position is shifted. His mind begins to drag over the last moment before his back was slammed into the door, rather brazenly, wondering how she'd twisted them around so effortlessly.

His thoughts melted away as his belt clinked to the wooden floor before he could get his bearings back. Lucy's small hand slipped into the front of his jeans, wrapping her slim, cool fingers around his deliciously hard cock. His head tilted back, hitting against the wall with a sharp pain but it washed away as he groaned, letting the rest of his body sink into the smooth wall, and let the rest of him melt away into her. Her other hand tore at that damn purple shirt she'd been eyeing since he'd gotten into the room, wondering how loosening the plastic button would make the fabric fall around his chest, how every chiseled dip and groove would feel under her fingers.

But now, now there was no time to wonder how it would fall and frame him. She just wanted it off! Away from his body and in a haphazard pile in the corner of the room. Some of the buttons clatter to the floor with the same faint noise sinking into the background as she pressed deliciously hash kisses against his heated skin.

Her sweetly vicious revenge would be the death of him with her harsh little bites and kisses trailing down his neck and where his shoulder began only heightening his pitiful pleasure of her hand roughly pumping him. Slowly he was drowning in her brilliant flames as her perfectly bruised lips did silly, stupid things to his hips.

Her hand was so rough on him. God, she was killing him. There was no tender friction, no lube to make her hot touch easier to bare. His cock was throbbing with pain and lust as the pitiful pleasure of her palm dragged over her skin, dry, angry, and fierce.

"B-Bl-Blondie!" His eyes are burning against hers because he can't stop the cries spilling from his mouth and the shudders that wracked his spine and sputtered through his limbs. His words become far more pathetic as the tip of her tongue flicks over his freezing nipple.

Quicker than anything she'd ever realized anything else, she decides she quite liked the way his body slumped and his head drove back into the wall repeatedly as he cursed himself for reacting so strongly. She reveled in the way the curses sailed from his gorgeous lips, each word teetering with a stutter or moan as he hesitated but couldn't hold it in. She only lets her signature half smile creep its way over her coy face, defiance in her eyes, glimmering in the dim lighting of half dead light bulbs.

His throat tightens to growl his displeasure of her touch but it goes wrong when her teeth sink the sensitive, pert flesh of his chest. The light pinch leaves his face in a gratifying mess of all too welcomed pleasure, leaving him gasping for her, anything he can use to steady his body against the wall that seemed to be moving backwards. His fingers threaded through her hair, lightly tugging on the blonde strands as an anchor to his pitiful reality, "_Fuck, fuck fuck_!"

He couldn't put it into words what was going through his body, driving him crazy and over the edge of his control. It was slowly shattering under the pressure of her hand lightly pinching the tip of his cock and dragging his pre-cum over her thumb. It brought the slightest bit of relief but it wasn't enough. It felt like he was going to burst at any moment and he'd be damned if if she was going to make him cum like this, under her painful thrusts. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself. It was enough that the damn bruises that she had so harshly trailed down his were going to be visible for at least a week.

Hs teeth were carving against each other as he tried to lock away to throaty moans, the uncontrolled, unbearable want for more as she nipped and kissed down her abdomen. It was only turning him on more, the way her mouth was defiling his body at the same time making him angry. She'd made a masochist out of him, creating this helplessly annoyed fuck toy out of him.

"Suck me off already Blondie!" He'd found a little pride in the strength of his words. It took everything in him to not beg for her wet mouth to tighten around his tip and ease down his length because he really couldn't take much more of her dry touch.

Sadly for him, he didn't beg. If he'd only given into her, let her conquer him, he could have had exactly what he wanted but he wasn't desperate enough. She didn't feel as though he were shattering, teetering on the edge of release and bliss. So she of course had to make him do more to amuse her. "Apologize." She didn't even attempt to hide the evil smirk as she matched his glare, "Apologize for treating me like I'm to weak to take care of myself."

"I-" Her hand snapped down to his base so quickly, leaving him hissing his strained moan before she dragged her hand back up so slowly there was no pleasure to be gained from it. She continued with her erratic pace, up and down. He could only twist his mouth shut until his moans subsided under the new sensation. He opened his mouth and remained silent for a few seconds, swallowing the last of the groan that threatened escape, "I didn't ah~ do a-anything! I messed up y-your f-ff-fight and I tried t-to fix it. _Holy shit._"

She stared at him, a mix of confusion and horror at his audacity to lie to her like that. She was going to drag an apology out of him, one way or another.

She dragged her hand back up his hot length and he openly glared at her. She was playing dirty, using his arousal as control as she silently waited for him to say 'sorry'. She sure as hell wasn't going to get it from him. Already kneeling in front of him, she continued with the next part of her plan. Laxus stared at her in utter surprise as she drew the tip of his cock into her mouth with a harsh suck of painful pleasure. "Oh my God." She was going to make him cum like this and really was about to, he was so damn close but she wasn't going to let him have it. She popped her pink lips away, once again dragging her hand to his base ever so slowly.

All hell had broke loose in his chest as he stared sightlessly at the ceiling of that dim backroom, stars looming overhead in his vision. She had the audacity to use sex against him to get a dam apology!? Didn't she know how he felt about her? How she would do anything and everything under the sun for her if she just asked? Not when she did it like this. Like hell he was going to give into this.

The stars had finally cleared when he looked back down at the girl, her hand had come to a relaxed crawl up and down his length, and that was her downfall. His hand wrapped its way around her upper arm, snatching her up from the floor quicker than she could respond.

"L-Laxus!" She cried out as he pushed her back into the door.

"Shut up." He growled, leaving her wide eyed, gaping at him, "Do you know how much that hurt!? Was that what you want to do to me? Do you try to hurt me?" His voice, it was pained. It wasn't the pitiful lust that physical hurt him but his eyes told her everything. Those deep gray orbs told her it was so much deeper, so much more than touch.

_It was the same pain she'd held in for months at a time._

She didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. "I ahh~" His hips pinned hers to the wall roughly, painfully, "I wanted to make you feel exactly what I was feeling. I wanted to make you just as crazy." She frantically search his eyes for some sort of understanding.

There was nothing there except bitter, angry lust. Nothing else remained.

"And what was that? Did you feel like a fuck toy, Lucy? And nothing more?" Her name, it wasn't Lucy to him it's always been Blondie, except for when they were fighting. He slipped her skirt and panties down her legs, kicking them to the side. His hands moved to his hands to the hem of her blue top. She moved to knock his hands away, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to have sex, she wanted him to talk to her, for once! He overcame all of her struggles and ripped her shirt down the center. "Because that's exactly how I feel and I doubt you ever wanted to be more than friends with benefits, huh?"

He waited for her to respond, deep inside waiting for her rejection but she didn't say anything. He waited and he waited. Silence. So he continued stripping her down till she felt as naked as he did under her gaze. Not quite able to keep talking either, he remained quiet as he reached for the front clasp of her bra.

"I- Laxus," She so badly wanted to tell him. Just spill everything that'd then pounding through her head for months at a time but the words were stuck in her throat, "I do!"

He glared at her, no remorse in his eyes, all compassion gone. He stepped back, leaving her cold in absence of his heat. He was just finishing what she had started. It was her idea to start this relationship, it was her doing that got them in that room, it was her relentlessly doing those things to his head. He was simply finishing it all.

He kicked his pants into the pile of clothes with hers, haphazardly pushing them off into a corner with his foot. His body pressed back against hers, wrapping her legs around his waist "Don't fuck with my love, Lucy." She flinched at the harsh tone of her name, shudders running down her spine as her body betrayed her. A cruel smirk winded up the right half of his lips, "You've never wanted anything more than sex from me, I'm just giving you what you want. Right?"

His lips pressed coldly against hers. Her entire body went stiff, unsure of what to do. Would reacting only hurt him more? Would it only prove his point? But she had to. He was part of her, tangled into her own being and every part of her _needed _to respond to him. Including his words.

_Don't fuck with my love, Lucy._

_Don't fuck with my love, Lucy._

_Don't fuck with my love, Lucy._

God she needed to respond but being pressed against him felt so familiar and to stop it now may seal their fate. They were going to crash no matter how it happened. She couldn't even make a beneficial relation work, how would they have anything deeper, anything with more meaning?

He plied her lips open with rough precision, pushing his tongue through the new opening he'd created. His tongue slid over hers, his lips working over hers so harsh and unforgiving. Shivers erupted down her spine with a small whine from her mouth but his hands tightened on her thighs. Not to inflict pain but steady her, keep her flesh against his waist to stop her shudders. He had to care, _right?_ It was becoming harder and harder to navigate through the storm he'd initiated.

It was obvious he was punishing her as he pushed her into unknown territory. He was angry and hurt and it was becoming more and more clear to her that she had caused it. She was feeling more than a little disgusted with herself, thinking that inflicting her same pain on him would help anything.

He pulled away. She could see it. In his expression she could see he was closing himself away, his heart was being guarded with electric barbed wire and she couldn't get to him. If she could just combine the two of them, mind and body and express to him what he was doing to her head, what she was feeling, she could show him what he meant to her.

But that's exactly what she'd already done_, wasn't it? _And she'd killed all the spirit she saw in him before. She'd fucked up so many times before but she'd never felt this conflict before. Like their personalities clashed but she was so addicted to every part of his being. His mind, his soul, his body, his personality. She wished she'd possessed these qualities in herself with the hope that they would fix to one another. They would fit together the way their bodies did.

She was addicted to him.

"What, am I not even good enough for fucking!?" His hands were pressing into her thighs so hard, bruising the soft flesh with his rough touch. She hadn't even noticed when she'd stopped kissing, so caught up in what she was going to do about him.

"Ahhh~" The intrusion at her core hurt so badly but felt so good. He would be the death of her. Bliss rolled over stiff body, melting into his but it wasn't enough to cool anything else.

It was never enough. Everything he did was never enough to make her his. It was frustrating the hell out of him that he couldn't just say it. He couldn't put the shit in his head into word. He just couldn't say three damn words that would put everything into perspective for her. His frustration only came out more through their contact.

His hip were moving at a pace leaving her miles behind. He could hear her crying out for him as he snapped his hips roughly into hers, pushing her back into the door and hilting himself completely. He was so deep his base so perfectly maddeningly rub up against her clit. She was left barely hanging between him and the wood against her back.

"Laxus, listen to me!" Her voice was breathy and gasping.

"I don't want to talk. Just let me fuck you." It wasn't true. Everything in him wanted to listen to what she had to say, ready at her beck and call. He'd only be a fuck toy for her and the damn cycle would continue. If he just had her listening to him, he would say those three words but it would only toss everything into the air.

The blonde was pressing whimpers and moans into his neck, her arms wrapped around his shoulders so tightly. She held him, tightly molding their chests together. She gasped, pushing her face into the soft area between his neck and shoulders as he slammed his hips into hers, bruising her.

"I love you. I love you so much." The words settled into his skin, leaving a vibe along his bones. His eyes jerked up, unyielding. He'd steadily avoided her gaze since they'd started but he boldly stared at her now, looking for signs of hesitence. She had to be lying, only saying things as she got caught up in the moment but there were none. Not a trace of hesitence.

Setting along silence, she regretted the words already, even as they tumbled from her lips. God, she was so scared. She'd probably ruined everything. He'd stopped so suddenly, all motion between them had ended. The breath stalled in her chest as she stared at him. She hadn't forgotten how to breath but the look in his eyes was so uncertain, so confused that she couldn't force herself to breath. She didn't want to let that sigh of relief out until she knew what was running through his head.

Seconds went by and turned into minutes, forcing that breath of uncertainty back into her lungs. She couldn't stop herself from saying the words again. They felt so right saying them in his presence. "I love you." She pressed her lips lightly to his jawline, waiting for his response. Then to his chin. No response.

Suddenly, all at once she felt so vulnerable, her nerves uncovered as she began to spill everything she'd been feeling for so long as she began to miss the bruising of her hips. The absence of his deep strokes began to leave her feeling bare almost.

She rolled her hips over again, shudder after shudder exploded down his spine as she spoke the words he desperately wished he could. She kissed his mouth and against she whispered, "I love you." The way her words linger over his skin has his head swimming, his body ablaze. His hands move to pull her closer if it were possible. He could feel the thump of her heart pressed so deeply into his chest as he kissed her back. This one, it was slower, a different type of passion he reveled in. Into the kiss he whispered a questioning, "You love me?"

Her hips flex over his again, tightening around his member. She was enjoying the way his body reacted to hers. His body was what made him vulnerable, it was what gave her a chance to get her words to his heart. She kissed him harder, fingers slipping along the smooth expanse of his chest, still perfectly framed by that purple shirt. She pushed her desire over his skin but she couldn't get back that feeling at her core. "Yes, I've loved you for so long."

Her hands cupped his face, kissing him harder. Bucking her hips faster couldn't make up for his stillness but his body pressed further into hers. "Please tell me you feel the same."

The tears had finally fallen, hot rivulets stained her cheeks. He'd hurt her. He'd accomplished his goal; he punished her for what she'd done to him and in turn did the exact same thing to her.

Revenge was a bitter game.

His eyes widened, it was his turn, "Lucy, I wish I could tell you how much I loved you."

Her heart fluttered about 260 miles per hour not stopping for anything or anyone. It was just the two of them, they had a chance at a real relationship. His lips only reinforced the idea in her head as they came down over hers, conveying so much passion.

"Could you please start moving again." And boy did he know how to move.

More than happy to, he obliged to her every whim, his hips snapping forward. It was snap after snap, the emotion behind their movements made it all the more numbing and intense pleasure. Finally they were in sync, moaning it out with a happiness unmatched as they clutched at each other, coming to their ends faster and faster, making up for lost time.

He was going to cum. So close to his end, he let out a desperate, "Bloonnndie...mmmhhhhhm..." that left her gasping and panting. Her fingers threaded through his hair, trying to anchor herself for dear life. She held him so tight in her arms to keep from flying off into uncharted territory. Nerves so vulnerable and bare made them sensitive as their bodies clashed and it felt so good. In their final moments, he muttered an apology into her hair. It was moments like that, that had her head over heels for the man. The moments of gentleness in the midst of all the passion is what made Lucy buck her hips against him until she was cumming too. Laxus rushed to catch up with her, spilling himself in her.

Their ends were rough and not very fulfilling because they're still turned on and he's still hard but their breathless. It takes all of three seconds before their lips are crashing hungrily into each others again until their brought to a screeching hault.

"_Everyone shut up! I think they're going at it again!" _Mirajane's voice was clearest but it was easy to hear that a majority of the guild had squeezed themselves into the hallway beside.

The blondes stared at each other then back against the door before scrambling to get their clothes. _HOW COULD THEY FORGET THEY'RE IN THE GUILD!? OH GOD, THEY WERE GOING TO BE MURDERED THE SECOND THEY STEPPED OUT THE DOOR! _

"What are we going to do?" Lucy squilled quietly, looking at the shreds of her shirt.

Laxus pulled his hanging his shirt the rest of the way from his body and pulled the blonde against him. He tentatively put the oversized shirt on her small torso. The shirt swallowed the scrap of fabric she called a skirt but it covered enough.

He threw on his jeans then held his hands to the floor, hoping there were enough nails in the wooden floors to carry a current. His fingers let loose a nice amount of electricity to be granted the shrill sounds of nosy ass guildmates scurrying out of the small hallway.

Pulling Lucy to him he whispered very simple directions into her ear before opening the door but she wasn't exactly one to follow rules. She can't exactly say it's ever been her _thing. _She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her.

"Laxus!" Natsu and Gray screamed barrelling toward the new couple.

Mira had snuck up behind them running off fifty questions at a time while Cana and the other drunks screamed out their pervy encouragements.

"Summon gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

The mermaid looking spirit appeared with a more than irritated glare plastered along her face. It softened as she looked between the shirtless man and the girl draped in oversized clothes. "Looks like you finally got yourself a man so you can leave me and my man alone." She quirked a finely trimmed eyebrow.

"'Ey! Shut u-" Lucy slammed a hand over Laxus' mouth. They didn't have enough time for him to get his ass kicked too. Natsu and Gray were ready to kill him and she was ready to cry at the thought that Erza may be lurking in the shadows waiting to strike.

"They called you a stupid dummy head." She threw her arm back to point at Natsu and Gray. The soles of their shoes were smoking as they came to a stop seconds away from the blondes. They swallowed hard, eyes widening. The idiots couldn't get away fast enough and it was hilarious.

Their asses got handed to them as they were washed into the corner of the guild.

"I need to get my coat." His lightning transportation had them on the second floor of the guild and it had her tilting on her feet with nausea. Laxus cackled as he pulled her to his chest for balance. Everything in her was praying that she would eventually get used to it since Laxus apparently enjoyed traveling in that fashion with her pulled close. Not that she was really complaining, he smelled amazing and her skin was tingling wherever they touched but she was about ready to punch him in his chest if didn't stop laughing at her. As soon as the the motion sickness passed, she was ready to stand up but he refused to let her go. So she stayed there, tight in his grasp as she came to the decision she was probably safer there.

Freed and Evergreen watched her like prey as they crouched down behind one of the many tables, peeking up just enough to see her. Laxus, however wasn't paying attention as he looked for his coat but he only held her tighter when she stepped closer. Maybe it was just on instinct but it made her feel secure. Her mind was racing with the idea that maybe they were meant to fit together.

"Alright guys," Laxus dragged Lucy from her thoughts as he began to guide get toward the table her predators were lurking behind. He gently pressed down on her shoulders until she was only a couple of feet away from his teammates, "This is my mate."

"What!?" The word was spotted in unison but the most surprising voice was Lucy's. She whipped around in her seat, staring at the man as though he'd just told a bold face lie.

"What, you honestly haven't seen your tattoo?" Her eyes widened. She shook her head vigorously because unless he dragged her to a parlor in her sleep then there shouldn't be a drop of ink in her skin.

"I'm going to kill her!" Evergreen shot from behind the table and Lucy scurried behind Laxus, using him like a shield, "This stupid blonde is not the tight right for hi!"

"Oi!" His voice boomed over the sound of their chaos, "She's mine, now and forever so get to fucking liking her." He growled out the words with finality that made evergreen back down. Lucy really didn't even want to question this supposed tattoo. "And secondly I'm blonde, dumbass." He yanked his jacket from some table off in the darker corner of the second floor.

"I have one question." Bickslow said in the most mature and serious voice she'd ever heard from him. "Can I see her tramp stamp?" He said barely able to contain his smile before cackling away. His babies floated around his head chanting.

_Tramp stamp _

_Tramp stamp_

_Tramp stamp_

Lucy's face was such a bright red that she couldn't even operate her usual function of slapping him upside his head. Laxus was more than happy to stand in for her though.

"No." His hand flicked across the back of his head with a harsh smack. Lucy snickered before the smile dropped. He didn't deny the placement of her tattoo.

_"Holy shit. _Is that really where it is!?" She nearly yelled, reaching around to touch her lower back. Laxus smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek before picking her up in his arms. "Oh, God, Please let me walk." She could already feel the unsettling electricity beginning to tie her stomach into knots. She got her answer when the air surrounding them began to fire up with a blinding white light, electric waves running through the strands of her hair but it felt… almost kinda good.

Before they took off, the thought of electricity sent a heat pulling in her stomach, all the wonderfully delicious things she could make him do with it. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the idea disappeared when she looked down to see a blur of Magnolia.

The town was moving by so quickly beneath them and then they were there.

She could only assume it had been his house and it suited him like a bachelor's pad, mature and intimate. Leather and metal and brick lined the house but she'd only seen so much before he was carrying her into his bedroom. Gently, he laid her into the white sheets and covers, the sunset's subtle colors haloing around her hair and surroundings.

He watched her so intently, some emotion she couldn't identify. Her head tipped to the side, gazing out the window. The view was something he grew accustomed to but he wanted her eyes back on him. The passion she had looked at him with had his stomach tightening with this odd twinge, loving the way her brown orbs smoldered against his grey ones.

His thumb and forefinger wrapped around her chin, tipping her face back to his. "I wanna know where your tattoo is?" She (stupidly) shook her head yes. It was beginning to bug her that it was there and never once she had seen it but more importantly, she wanted to see the proof that he would be hers forever and she his.

"Laxus!" There was a banging sound at the front door with Natsu's loud mouth following right behind it. Quickly he was silenced when the house became engulfed in electricity, flowing through the rivets and bolts and nails of the house, and Lucy's body.

She could fill the numb bliss of the pure energy riding over her skin, his hands following right behind them. He was going to show her where that tattoo was, even if it took all night to find it. She didn't know this of course because he wanted to see that anger and frustration light her eyes up again.

Anger is a unforgiving emotion, breathing life through the words and veins of its prey but when it was joined by things as strong as passion, lust, love, it's outcome was unforgettable.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Peeps! It took me a while but I had to take a break from writing. I had a lot of serious stuff going on in my family and it was impossible to concentrate. I still do but writing it's seeming like my best option to relax. So I'm back! All of the one shot requests will be altered so that everyone gets what they want, just not Christmas themed! So yeah, happy readings and have a nice week and hopefully I'll have another story Wednesday!**


End file.
